familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1930
Year 1930 (MCMXXX) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar. Events January * January 6 ** The first diesel engine automobile trip is completed (Indianapolis, Indiana, to New York City) by Clessie Cummins, founder of the Cummins Motor Co.. ** The first literary character licensing agreement is signed by A. A. Milne, granting Stephen Slesinger U.S. and Canadian merchandising rights to the Winnie-the-Pooh works. * January 13 – The Mickey Mouse comic strip makes its first appearance. * January 26 – The Indian National Congress declares 26 January as Independence Day or as the day for Poorna Swaraj (Complete Independence). * January 30 – The first radiosonde is launched in Pavlovsk, USSR. * January 31 – The 3M company markets Scotch Tape. February * 2 February - The Communist Party of Vietnam is established. * February 18 ** While studying photographs taken in January, Clyde Tombaugh confirms the existence of Pluto, a heavenly body considered a planet until 2006, when the term "planet" was officially defined. Pluto is now considered a Dwarf Planet. ** Elm Farm Ollie becomes the first cow to fly in an airplane, and also the first cow to be milked in an airplane. March * March 2 – Mahatma Gandhi informs the British viceroy of India that civil disobedience will begin 9 days later. * March 5 – Danish painter Einar Wegener goes through a sexual reassignment surgery and takes the name Lili Elbe. * March 6 – The first frozen foods of Clarence Birdseye go on sale in Springfield, Massachusetts. * March 12 – Mahatma Gandhi sets off on a 200-mile protest march towards the sea with 78 followers to protest the British monopoly on salt; more will join them during the Salt March that ends on April 5. * March 28 – Constantinople and Angora change their names to Istanbul and Ankara. * March 29 – Heinrich Brüning is appointed German Reichskanzler. * March 31 – The Motion Pictures Production Code is instituted in the United States, imposing strict guidelines on the treatment of sex, crime, religion and violence in motion pictures for the next 40 years. April * April 4 – The Communist Party of Panama is founded. * April 5 – In an act of civil disobedience, Mahatma Gandhi breaks British law after marching to the sea and making salt. * April 6 ** International Left Opposition (ILO) is founded in Paris, France. ** Hostess Twinkies are invented. * April 17 – Neoprene is invented. * April 18 ** The Chittagong Rebellion begins in India with the Chittagong armoury raid. ** The BBC Radio Service from London, somewhat infamously, reports on this day that "There is no news". * April 19 – Warner Bros. release their first cartoon series called 'Looney Tunes' which runs until 1970. * April 21 ** A fire in the Ohio Penitentiary in Columbus kills 320 people. ** The Turkestan-Siberia Railway is completed. * April 22 – The United Kingdom, Japan and the United States sign the London Naval Treaty regulating submarine warfare and limiting shipbuilding. * April 28 – The first night game in organized baseball history takes place in Independence, Kansas. May * May 4 or May 5 – Mahatma Gandhi is arrested again. * May 6 – The Great Salmas Earthquake in Iran (7.3 on the Richter Scale) kills 4,000 people. * May 10 – The National Pan-Hellenic Council is founded in Washington, D.C.. * May 15 – Aboard a Boeing tri-motor, Ellen Church becomes the first airline stewardess (the flight was from Oakland, California to Chicago, Illinois). * May 16 – Rafael Leónidas Trujillo is elected president of the Dominican Republic. * May 17 – French Prime Minister André Tardieu decides to withdraw the remaining French troops from the Rhineland (they depart by June 30). * May 24 – Amy Johnson lands in Darwin, Australia, becoming the first woman to fly solo from England to Australia (she left on May 5 for the 11,000 mile flight). * May 27 – Richard Drew invents the masking tape * May 30 ** Sergei Eisenstein arrives in Hollywood to work for Paramount Pictures; they part ways by October. ** William "Red" Hill Sr. makes his famous five-hour journey down the Niagara lower rapids. June * June 9 – Chicago Tribune journalist Jake Lingle is shot in Chicago, Illinois. Newspapers promise $55,000 reward for information. Lingle is later found to have had contacts with organized crime. * June 14 – Bureau of Narcotics (under Department of the Treasury) established. * June 17 – U.S. President Herbert Hoover signs the Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act into law. * June 21 – One-year conscription comes into force in France. July * July 4 – The dedication of George Washington's head is held at Mount Rushmore. * July 5 – The Seventh Lambeth Conference of Anglican Christian bishops opens. This conference approved the use of artificial birth control in limited circumstances, marking a controversial turning point in Christian views on contraception. * July 7 ** The Lapua Movement marches in Helsinki, Finland. ** Building of the Boulder Dam (now known as Hoover Dam) is started. * July 13 – The first FIFA World Cup starts: Lucien Laurent scores the first goal, for France against Mexico. * July 21 – United States Department of Veterans Affairs established. * July 25 – Laurence Olivier marries Jill Esmond. * July 26 – Charles Creighton and James Hargis of Missouri begin their return journey to Los Angeles, driving 11,555 km using only a reverse gear; the trip lasts the next 42 days. * July 28 – Richard Bennett defeats William Lyon Mackenzie King in federal elections and becomes the Prime Minister of Canada. * July 30 ** Uruguay beats Argentina 4–2 in the first association football World Cup Final. ** New York station W2XBS is put in charge of NBC broadcast engineers. * July 31 – The radio drama The Shadow airs for the first time. August * August 6 – Judge Joseph Force Crater steps into a taxi in New York and disappears. * August 7 ** Richard Bennett becomes Canada's eleventh prime minister. ** Thomas Shipp and Abram Smith are lynched in Marion, Indiana. James Cameron survives. This would be the last lynching of African Americans in a northern U.S. state. * August 9 – Betty Boop premiers in the animated film Dizzy Dishes. * August 12 – Turkish troops move into Persia to fight Kurdish insurgents. * August 21 – Her Royal Highness The Princess Margaret,was born. The younger daughter of Prince Albert, Duke of York (second son of King George V and Queen Mary, and later King George VI) and Elizabeth, Duchess of York (later Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother), and sister to The Princess Elizabeth NB. Prince Albert becomes King George VI in December 1936 after the abdication of his older brother, Edward VIII. * August 27 – A military junta takes over in Peru. September * September 6 – José Félix Uriburu carries out a successful military coup, overthrowing Hipólito Yrigoyen, President of Argentina. * September 12 – Cricket player Wilfred Rhodes ends his 1,110-game first-class career by taking 5 for 95 for H.D.G. Leveson Gower's XI against the Australians. * September 14 – National Socialists win 107 seats in the German Parliament (18.3% of all the votes), making them the second largest party. * September 20 – The Eastern Catholic Rite Syro-Malankara Catholic Church is formed. * September 27 – İsmet İnönü forms new government in Turkey. (6th government) October * October 5 – the British Airship R101 crashes in France enroute to India on its maiden long-range flight. * October 24 – Revolution of 1930: Getúlio Dornelles Vargas establishes a dictatorship in Brazil. * October 27 – ratifications exchanged in London on the first London Naval Treaty signed in April modifying the Washington Naval Treaty of 1925. Its arms limitation provisions go into effect immediately, hence putting more limits on the expensive naval arms race between its five signatories (the United Kingdom, the United States, the Japanese Empire, France, and Italy.) November * November 2 – Haile Selassie is crowned emperor of Ethiopia. * November 3 – Getúlio Vargas becomes president of Brazil. * November 25 ** An earthquake in the Izu Peninsula of Japan kills 223 people and destroys 650 buildings. ** Cecil George Paine, a pathologist at the Sheffield Royal Infirmary in England, achieves the first recorded cure (of an eye infection) using penicillin. December * December – All adult Turkish women are given the right to vote in elections. * December 2 – Great Depression: President Herbert Hoover goes before the U.S. Congress to ask for a $150 million public works program to help create jobs and to stimulate the American economy. * December 7 – The television station W1XAV in Boston, Massachusetts, broadcasts video and audio from the radio orchestra program The Fox Trappers. This broadcast also includes the first television commercial in the United States. This was an advertisement for the I.J. Fox Furriers company which sponsored the telecast. * December 19 – Mount Merapi volcano in central Java, Indonesia, erupts, destroying numerous villages and killing thirteen hundred people. * December 24 – In London, Harry Grindell Matthews demonstrates his device to project pictures on the clouds. * December 28 – Mahatma Gandhi leaves India enroute to Britain for freedom negotiations. * December 29 – Sir Muhammad Iqbal's presidential address in Allahabad introduces the Two-Nation Theory, outlining a vision for the creation of Pakistan. * December 31 – The Papal encyclical Casti Connubii issued by Pope Pius XI stresses the sanctity of marriage, prohibits Roman Catholics from using any form of artificial birth control, and reaffirms the Catholic prohibition on abortion. Date unknown * The British White Paper demands restrictions on Jewish immigration into Palestine. * The Federal Bureau of Narcotics replaces the Narcotics Division of the Prohibition Unit. * A Jake paralysis outbreak occurs in United States. * Bernhard Schmidt invents the Schmidt camera.http://www.ast.cam.ac.uk/history/schmidt * The chocolate chip cookie is invented in the United States by Ruth Wakefield. * A huge hurricane on the Caribbean Sea demolishes most of the city of Santo Domingo in the Dominican Republic. * The experimental television station, W9XAP, in Chicago, Illinois, broadcasts the election for the U.S. Senate, which is the first time that a senatorial race, with continual tallies of the votes, is ever televised. * 1930–1931 – Crazy Horse's lifelong friend, "He Dog", is interviewed by the journalist Eleanor Hinman and the writer Mari Sandoz. * Sudbury, Ontario, is incorporated as a city in the northern part of the province. * The Indochinese Communist Party is formed some time in October. Births January * January 1 – Gaafar Nimeiry, President of Sudan (d. 2009) * January 2 ** Julius LaRosa, American singer ** Robert Loggia, American actor * January 3 – Barbara Stuart, American actress (d. 2011) * January 4 – Sorrell Booke, American actor (d. 1994) * January 5 – Jesús Rosas Marcano, Venezuelan poet (d. 2001) * January 6 ** Charles Kalani, Jr., Asian-American actor (d. 2000) ** Vic Tayback, American actor (d. 1990) * January 10 – Roy E. Disney, American film and television executive (d. 2009) * January 12 – Jennifer Johnston, Irish writer * January 19 – Tippi Hedren, American actress * January 20 – Buzz Aldrin, American pilot and astronaut, Apollo 11 second person to set foot on the Moon * January 23 – Derek Walcott, West Indian writer, Nobel Prize laureate * January 24 – Rita Lakin, American author * January 26 – John Straffen, British serial killer (d. 2007) * January 27 – Bobby Bland, American singer * January 30 ** Samuel Byck, American airplane hijacker and murderer (d. 1974) ** Gene Hackman, American actor February * February 1 – Hussain Muhammad Ershad, former President of Bangladesh * February 6 – Allan King, Canadian director (d. 2009) * February 8 ** Alejandro Rey, Argentine-American actor (d. 1987) ** Jim Dooley, American football coach (d. 2008) * February 10 – Robert Wagner, American actor * February 12 – Arlen Specter, American politician * February 15 – Sarah Jane Moore, American convicted of attempted murder of the President * February 16 ** Peter Adamson, British actor (d. 2002) ** Noah Weinberg, American-born Israeli rabbi, founder of Aish HaTorah (d. 2009) * February 19 – John Frankenheimer, American film director (d. 2002) * February 20 – Ken Jones, British actor * February 21 – Dr. Dame Joan Metge, New Zealand social anthropologist, educator, lecturer and writer * February 22 ** Marni Nixon, American singer and actress ** James McGarrell, American painter * February 24 ** Joan Diener, American musical theatre actress and singer (d. 2006) ** Anita Steckel, American feminist artist (d. 2012) * February 27 ** Joanne Woodward, American actress ** Peter Stone, American writer (d. 2003) * February 28 – Leon Neil Cooper, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate March * March 2 – Tom Wolfe, American author and novelist * March 3 ** Heiner Geissler, German politician ** K. S. Rajah, Senior Counsel and former Judicial Commissioner of the Supreme Court of Singapore (d. 2010) ** Ion Iliescu, former President of Romania * March 6 ** Allison Hayes, American actress (d. 1977) ** Lorin Maazel, French-born conductor * March 7 – Antony Armstrong-Jones, 1st Earl of Snowdon * March 8 – Hector Lombana, Colombian sculptor, painter and architect * March 10 – Claude Bolling, French jazz pianist and composer * March 13 – Liz Anderson, American country music singer-songwriter * March 15 – Zhores Ivanovich Alferov, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * March 17 – James Irwin, American astronaut (d. 1991) * March 19 – Ornette Coleman, American musician * March 20 – Willie Thrower, American football player * March 22 ** Pat Robertson, American televangelist ** Stephen Sondheim, American composer and lyricist * March 24 ** David Dacko, first President of the Central African Republic (d. 2003) ** Steve McQueen, American actor (d. 1980) * March 25 – John Keel, American author * March 26 – Sandra Day O'Connor, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (1981–2006) * March 27 – David Janssen, American actor (d. 1980) * March 28 – Jerome Isaac Friedman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * March 30 ** John Astin, American actor ** Rolf Harris, Australian-born entertainer April * April 1 – Grace Lee Whitney, American actress * April 3 ** Lawton Chiles, U.S. Senator and the Governor of Florida (d. 1998) ** Helmut Kohl, Chancellor of Germany * April 8 – Carlos Hugo of Bourbon-Parma, Duke of Parma (d. 2010) * April 10 – Spede Pasanen, Finnish television personality (d. 2001) * April 11 – Anton LaVey, American Satanist (d. 1997) * April 12 – Michał Życzkowski, Polish Professor of Engineering (d. 2006) * April 15 – Vigdís Finnbogadóttir, President of Iceland * April 16 ** Herbie Mann, American jazz flutist (d. 2003) ** Carol Bly, American author of short stories, essays, and nonfiction; teacher (d. 2007) * April 19 – Dick Sargent, American actor and gay activist (d. 1994) * April 21 – Silvana Mangano, Italian actress (d. 1989) * April 24 – Richard Donner, American film director and producer * April 25 – Paul Mazursky, American director and writer * April 28 – Carolyn Jones, American actress (d. 1983) * April 29 – Jean Rochefort, French actor May * May 3 – Bob Havens, American musician * May 4 ** Roberta Peters, American soprano ** Katherine Jackson, Jackson Family matriarch * May 8 – Heather Harper, Northern Irish soprano * May 9 – Joan Sims, English actress (d. 2001) * May 10 – Pat Summerall, American football player and broadcaster * May 11 – Bud Ekins, American stuntman (d. 2007) * May 15 – Jasper Johns, American painter * May 19 – Lorraine Hansberry, American playwright (d. 1965) * May 21 – Malcolm Fraser, 22nd Prime Minister of Australia * May 22 ** John Barth, American writer ** Harvey Milk, American politician and civil rights activist (d. 1978) ** Agustín Tosco, Argentine union leader (d. 1975) * May 31 – Clint Eastwood, American actor, director, and producer June * June 1 – Edward Woodward, British actor (d. 2009) * June 2 – Charles Conrad, American astronaut and moonwalker, commander of Apollo 12 (d. 1999) * June 8 – Robert Aumann, German-born mathematician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Economics * June 9 – Monique Serf, French singer (d. 1997) * June 11 – Charles B. Rangel, African-American politician * June 12 – Jim Nabors, American actor, musician, and comedian * June 17 – Brian Statham, English cricketer (d. 2000) * June 19 – Gena Rowlands, American actress * June 22 – Yuri Artyukhin, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1998) * June 24 ** Claude Chabrol, French film director (d. 2010) ** William B. Ziff, Jr., American publishing executive (d. 2006) * June 25 – László Antal, Hungarian linguist (d. 1993) * June 27 – H. Ross Perot, American computer billionaire and politician * June 28 – Itamar Franco, President of Brazil July * July 2 ** Carlos Menem, President of Argentina ** Magdalen Redman, American professional baseball player * July 3 – Carlos Kleiber, Austrian conductor (d. 2004) * July 4 ** Frunzik Mkrtchyan, Armenian actor (d. 1993) ** George Steinbrenner, American big businessman and then baseball team owner (d. 2010) * July 9 – Buddy Bregman, American musical arranger * July 11 – Harold Bloom, American literary critic * July 15 ** Jacques Derrida, Algerian-born French literary critic (d. 2004) ** Betty Wagoner, American professional baseball player (d. 2006) * July 22 – Jeremy Lloyd, British actor and screenwriter * July 25 ** Maureen Forrester, Canadian contralto (d. 2010) ** Murray Chapple, New Zealand cricketer (d. 1985) * July 28 – Jean Roba, Belgian comics author (d. 2006) August * August 1 – Pierre Bourdieu, French sociologist * August 5 – Neil Armstrong, American astronaut, first human to set foot on the Moon, Commander of Apollo 11 (d. 2012) * August 6 – Abbey Lincoln, American singer (d. 2010) * August 12 – George Soros, Hungarian-born investor * August 13 – Don Ho, Hawaiian singer & musician (d. 2007) * August 16 – Robert Culp, American actor (d. 2010) * August 17 – Ted Hughes, English poet (d. 1998) * August 19 – Frank McCourt, Irish-American writer (d. 2009) * August 21 – Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon (d. 2002) * August 23 – Mickey McMahan, American big band musician (d. 2008) * August 25 – Sean Connery, Scottish actor * August 27 – Gholamreza Takhti, Iranian wrestler (d. 1968) * August 28 – Ben Gazzara, American actor (d. 2012) * August 30 – Warren Buffett, American billionaire entrepreneur September * September 3 – Cherry Wilder, New Zealand author (d. 2002) * September 9 – Frank Lucas, African-American drug lord * September 7 ** King Baudouin I of Belgium (d. 1993) ** Sonny Rollins, American jazz saxophonist * September 11 ** Cathryn Damon, American actress (d. 1987) ** Renzo Montagnani, Italian actor (d. 1997) * September 13 ** Mary Baumgartner, American female professional baseball player ** Bola Ige, Nigerian politician (d. 2001) * September 16 – Anne Francis, American actress (d. 2011) * September 20 – Kenneth Mopeli, Chief Minister of QwaQwa bantustan * September 21 – Dawn Addams, British actress (d. 1985) * September 23 ** Ray Charles, American singer, musician, and actor (d. 2004) ** Colin Blakely, English actor (d. 1987) * September 24 – Angelo Muscat, Maltese actor (d. 1977) * September 25 – Shel Silverstein, American author, poet, and humorist (d. 1999) * September 26 ** Philip Bosco, American actor ** Fritz Wunderlich, German tenor singer (d. 1966) October * October 1 ** Richard Harris, Irish actor (d. 2002) ** Philippe Noiret, French actor (d. 2006) ** Erica Yohn, American actress * October 5 ** Pavel Popovich, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 2009) ** Reinhard Selten, German economist, Nobel Prize laureate * October 6 – Hafez al-Assad, President of Syria (d. 2000) * October 8 – Tōru Takemitsu, Japanese composer (d. 1996) * October 10 ** Yves Chauvin, French chemist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Harold Pinter, English playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2008) * October 11 – Sam Johnson, American politician * October 14 ** Schafik Handal, Salvadoran politician (d. 2006) ** Mobutu Sese Seko, former President of Democratic Republic of the Congo (d. 1997) * October 17 ** Robert Atkins, American nutritionist (d. 2003) ** Jimmy Breslin, American newspaper columnist and author * October 24 – The Big Bopper, American singer. (d. 1959) * October 28 – Bernie Ecclestone, English auto racing tycoon * October 29 ** Bertha Brouwer, Dutch athlete (d. 2006) ** Natalie Sleeth, American composer (d. 1992) * October 30 ** Clifford Brown, American jazz trumpeter (d. 1956) ** Timothy Findley, Canadian author (d. 2002) * October 31 – Michael Collins, astronaut, second person to fly around the Moon solo, Command Module pilot on Apollo 11, the first human lunar landing November * November 3 – D. James Kennedy, American evangelist (d. 2007) * November 4 – Doris Roberts, American actress * November 6 – Derrick Bell, law professor, Wilma Briggs, American female baseball player * November 14 ** Shirley Crabtree ("Big Daddy"), British professional wrestler (d. 1997) ** Edward White, American astronaut (d. 1967) * November 15 – J.G. Ballard, English writer (d. 2009) * November 16 ** Chinua Achebe, Nigerian writer ** Salvatore Riina, Italian multiple murderer * November 20 – Bernard Horsfall, British actor * November 24 – Bob Friend, American baseball player * November 25 – Clarke Scholes, American freestyle swimmer * November 27 – Rex Shelley, Singaporean author (d. 2009) December * December 1 – Joachim Hoffmann, German historian (d. 2002) * December 2 – Gary Becker, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * December 3 – Jean-Luc Godard, French film director * December 4 – Jim Hall, American jazz guitarist * December 6 – Daniel Lisulo, Prime Minister of Zambia (d. 2000) * December 7 – Christopher Nicole, British writer * December 8 – Stan Richards, English actor (d. 2005) * December 11 ** Jean-Louis Trintignant, French actor ** Jim Williams, American antique dealer and preservationist * December 15 – Edna O'Brien, Irish writer * December 21 ** Adebayo Adedeji, Nigerian UN official ** Kalevi Sorsa, prime minister of Finland (d. 2004) * December 27 – Wilfrid Sheed, English-born American writer * December 28 – Gladys Ambrose, English actress (d. 1998) * December 29 – Frank Dezelan, American baseball umpire (d. 2011) * December 31 ** Odetta, American singer (d. 2008) ** Jaime Escalante, American teacher (d. 2010) Date unknown * Barney Glaser, American sociologist Deaths January–June * January 9 – Edward Bok, American author (b. 1863) * January 13 – John Nathan Cobb, American author, naturalist, conservationist, fisheries researcher, and educator (b. 1868) * February 14 – Sir Thomas MacKenzie, New Zealand Prime Minister and High Commissioner (b. 1854) * February 15 – Giulio Douhet, Italian air power theorist (b. 1869) * February 21 – Ahmad Shah Qajar, Shah of Persia (b. 1898) * February 23 ** Mabel Normand, American actress (b. 1892). ** Horst Wessel, Nazi ideologue and composer (b. 1907) * February 28 – Sir Perceval Maitland Laurence, English classical scholar, South African judge and a benefactor of the University of Cambridge (b. 1854) * March 2 – D. H. Lawrence, English writer (Lady Chatterley's Lover) (b. 1885) * March 6 – Alfred von Tirpitz, German politician and admiral (b. 1848) * March 8 – William Howard Taft, 27th President of the United States, 10th Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1857) * March 12 – William George Barker, Canadian pilot * March 19 – Arthur James Balfour, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1848) * March 24 – Eugeen Van Mieghem, Belgian painter (b. 1875) * April 2 – Empress Zawditu of Ethiopia (b. 1876) * April 21 – Robert Bridges, English poet (b. 1844) * April 14 – Vladimir Mayakovsky, Russian poet (b. 1893) * April 22 – Jeppe Aakjær, Danish poet and novelist (b. 1866) * May 13 – Fridtjof Nansen, Norwegian explorer, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1861) * May 17 – Herbert Croly, American political author (b. 1869) * May 25 – Randall Thomas Davidson, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1848) * June 5 – Pascin, Bulgarian painter (b. 1885) * June 13 – Henry Segrave, British racer and speed record holder (b. 1896) July–December * July 7 – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Scottish writer (Sherlock Holmes) (b. 1859) * July 8 – Sir Joseph Ward, 17th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1856) * July 15 ** Leopold Auer, Hungarian violinist (b. 1845) ** Rudolph Schildkraut, Istanbul born American actor (b. 1862) * July 23 – Glenn Curtiss, American aviation pioneer (b. 1878) * July 26 – Pavlos Karolidis, Greek historian (b. 1849) * July 28 – Allvar Gullstrand, Swedish ophthalmologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1862) * July 30 – Joan Gamper, Swiss-born businessman and founder of FC Barcelona (b. 1877) * August 15 – Florian Cajori, Swiss-born historian of mathematics (b. 1859) * August 24 – Tom Norman, English freak showman (b. 1860) * August 26 – Lon Chaney, Sr., American actor (b. 1883) * August 29 – William Archibald Spooner, British scholar and Anglican priest (b. 1844) * September 1 – Peeter Põld, Estonian pedagogical scientist and politician (b. 1878) * September 10 – Aubrey Faulkner, South African cricketer (b. 1881) * September 15 – Milton Sills, American actor (b. 1882) * September 20 – Gombojab Tsybikov, Russian explorer (b. 1873) * September 21 – John T. Dorrance, American chemist (b. 1873) * September 24 – William A. MacCorkle, Governor of West Virginia (b. 1857) * October 2 – Gordon Stewart Northcott, serial killer, was hung. * October 15 – Herbert Dow, Canadian-born chemical industrialist * October 26 – Harry Payne Whitney, American businessman and horse breeder (b. 1872) * November 5 – Christiaan Eijkman, Dutch physician and pathologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1858) * November 30 – Mary Harris Jones, American labor leader (b. 1837) * November – Alfred Wegener, German geophysicist and meteorologist (b. 1880) * December 9 ** Andrew "Rube" Foster, American Negro League baseball player ** Laura Muntz Lyall, Canadian painter (b. 1860) * December 12 – Nikolai Pokrovsky, Russian politician and the last foreign minister of the Russian Empire (b. 1865) * December 13 – Fritz Pregl, Austrian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1869) * December 14 – F. Richard Jones, American director (b. 1893) * December 17 – Peter Warlock, Anglo-Welsh composer (b. 1894) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Sir Chandrasekhara Venkata Raman * Chemistry – Hans Fischer * Physiology or Medicine – Karl Landsteiner * Literature – Sinclair Lewis * Peace – Nathan Söderblom References * The 1930s Timeline: 1930 – from American Studies Programs at The University of Virginia Category:1930